Amorphous metal deposition is a challenging process for the semiconductor industry. Deposition of conformal and amorphous metal films without peeling is particularly challenging process goal.
Further, it can be very difficult to control the crystallization orientation of metal films during processing and/or deposition. By controlling the crystallization orientation of deposited metal films it is possible to achieve films with lower resistivity and better morphology.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods of controlling the conformality, crystallinity and orientation of metal films.